maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Cheeks/russgamemaster
Bio Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable and the only female main character in the series. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star's friend. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledges of Karate and science. As revealed in the episode "Patrick SmartPants," and the SpongeBob special "Atlantis SquarePantis," Sandy's full name is Sandra, with the name "Sandy" just being a nickname. Class: Scrapper + Bruiser Gains Close Quarters Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Gains Enraged when attacking or attacked by other Scrappers. Increases all stats up to two times. Passives Path of Brawn - has the advantages and disadvantages of Bruisers and Scrappers. Water Suit - cannot be afflicted with Bleeding, Blinded, or Water debuffs. Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks. Wallbreaker - performs a follow-up attack against enemies that are shielded or protecting. (stacks with Sandy's Scrapper class bonus) Attacks L1 - Kah-Rah-Tay 9 hits Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Subdue - melee attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit L2 - Double Overhand Squirrel Knot Melee One enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-Balance, Winded, or Exhausted (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks (all allies) Combat Awareness - counters the next attack. L6 - Hurtville (default counter/follow-up) A jumping overhead double axe handle. Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, or Stun (special) Brutal Strike - ignores resurrection effects (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing buffs (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks L9 - Lassorama 2 hits - Catches enemy then explosively slams him. Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (all allies) The Sun Also Rises - grants random beneficial status effects to allies (enemy) Constricted - next attack against this target is a guaranteed crit (enemy) Restrain - ranged attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Mouth Bikini Bottom Bodies in Motion Eggheads Furry Martial Arts Masters Nicktoons Nut Job: Sandy Cheeks + Squirrel Girl Patriots - respect Texas Safety First Tinfoil Hats Tossers Whip it Good Category:Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Scrappers Category:Bruisers